Użytkownik:Sandy97/Kanciapa
PRZYBYWSZY NA UNDERTALE WIKI I OSIEDLIWSZY SIĘ TU Z ARMĄ NICZYM SANS I PAPYRUS W SNOWDIN OTWIERAM TĘ KANCIAPĘ Snow tu był. A Samu tu nie było :v Atom tu był. Napsta też tu była. Domyśl się sandałku ;) <<< Kowala tu nie było. A to szkoda Rołs się wwala, choć jej tu nie znajdziesz Nuse was here. SANDY TEŻ TU BYŁA WIECIE ^ nie wierzę tu była w 20:09, sie 30, 2016 (UTC) NIKT SIĘ NIE SPODZIEWAŁ HISZPAŃSKIEJ INKWIZYCJI 13:47, wrz 9, 2016 (UTC) Maksy tu był :> Luno przychodzi ze smocza wersją Rogera Watersa... ale utknął bo smok jest za wielki i przygniótł go do podłogi. (Help...) Zgadnij kto tu był Sahandro? ;) IDZ MI... JUR BEST TEM. center Cytaty Linki right|thumb|Nowe logo Undertale Wiki # Woshua|&diff=6656&oldid=6653}} GwałtZwróćcie uwagę na jego towarzyszy # Plik:Shyren_agent_sprite.png|&diff=5508&oldid=5507}} Coś się, coś się pokręciło # Temmie|oldid=6660}} hOI # Taki piękny wątek # Frisk|&oldid=8034}} Bardzo zabawny opis Frisk. # Flowey|&oldid=8033}} Jeszcze lepszy opis Flowey'ego. Ha ha ha. # Toriel|&oldid=8036}} Dziękujemy Kalasherowi za tę beczkę śmiechu i zapraszamy po banie. # Sans|diff=prev&oldid=3891}} Fajna kategoria # Papyrus|diff=10809&oldid=10348}} Popatrzcie czego to się można dowiedzieć :) # Papyrus|diff=9924&oldid=9922}} A to śmieszek. # Toriel|diff=9925&oldid=9913}} Zatrzymaj ktoś tę karuzelę śmiechu. # Nie mamy wyjścia, oddajemy wiki ;< # Toriel|diff=prev&oldid=14553}} Tym młodym ludziom tylko jedno dzisiaj w głowie (przekleństwa alert) # Szablon:Tt|diff=17128&oldid=17113}} To jest zbyt smutne na komentarz xDZnacznik sprawia, że tekst jest tylko na stronach zawierających szablon. sprawia, że tekst pojawia się tylko na stronie szablonu samego w sobie. Sprawiłam że szablon dawał kategorię Szablony zamiast do niej należeć xDD # Undertale_Wiki|diff=6504&oldid=4736}} Rośnie i nic jej nie powstrzyma # diff=prev&oldid=18391}} Policja, proszę przyjechać do Podziemia :I # diff=21622&oldid=21319}} Jak Alphys zmieniła płeć # Sandy biolog # diff=prev&oldid=21898}} Admińskie poprawki by me # diff=21901&oldid=21898}} Maksy poprawia profil :D # curid=3452&diff=22104&oldid=21558}} Znamy tekst Megalovanii, dzięki IPku! # Dżemik # No ogar no -,- # diff=prev&oldid=17087}} Ważny edit # Wesyl wygrywie # Prawdziwa miłość <3 # Buka poleca # Straszne duchowe Mordko # diff=23953&oldid=23950}} Doświadczenie # diff=23997&oldid=23540}} Ma sens XD # diff=2811&oldid=2753}} Dobry opis # diff=prev&oldid=10052}} Steven After Not Surviving # diff=891&oldid=859}} Gógl Tłumok lvl hard # diff=24302&oldid=23424}} Ma sens # oldid=14310}} Toriel is a goat po raz 1289218 # curid=13993&diff=24330&oldid=24196}} Buka plzTen plik to .ogg, czyli dźwięk # Snd czm ;_; # No zabiję go # Że co :D Zewnętrzne # Oryginał (tylko dla śmieszków poza kontrolą) # Ważna poprawka by Wesyl ;D # Ale go pojechał :| (uwaga - przekleństwa) KODY CSS DLA PRAWDZIWYCH HARDKORÓW Jesteś prawdziwym hardkorem? Zmień swoją wiki najlepsze! Dodaj poniższe kody do ! Jestem prawdziwym hardkorem: body { display: none; } Trochę się cykam: .WikiaPage { -webkit-transform: rotate(110deg); transform: rotate(110deg); } Galeria [thumb|center|600px|Na zawsze w naszych sercach [* ]] Toriel - ja, Frisk - Arma|thumb|center|600px Za każdym razem kiedy ktoś obraża mnie/Armę|thumb|center|600px SAAAAAVEEEEE HIM!|thumb|center|600px Ona to zrobi|thumb|center|600px thumb|center|600px Ktoś chętny na flaki Temiego? ;^)|thumb|center|600px Mój shitpost o Armie.|thumb|center|600px Shitpost Army o mnie.|thumb|center|600px Mój drugi shitpost o Armie.|thumb|center|600px Drugi shitpost Army o mnie.|thumb|center|600px Podsumowanie FluttershyPets.|thumb|center|600px boi|thumb|center|600px Ale kto?|thumb|center|600px Kochające się psyjaciółki|thumb|center|600px thumb|center|600px|Dramatyczne odejście Sandy, cz. 1 thumb|center|600px|Dramatyczne odejście Sandy, cz. 2 thumb|center|600px|Fajny podpis ArmySandy najlepszy technik! thumb|center|600px|[[User:Michuu|Michuu x Michuuuuu, najnowszy ship]] Sandy.png|600px|thumb|center 2spooky4me m8|600px|center|thumb 600px|center 600px|center|thumb|Piękne dzieło Buki :') 600px|thumb|center|WSPANIAŁE TŁO NASZEGO CZATU USTAWIONE PRZEZE MNIE 600px|thumb|center|A TUTAJ PIĘKNA EMOTIKONA FP A tutaj FP przestaje wytrzymywać|center|thumb|600px thumb|center|600px|Miała to przy każdej wiadomości. 600px|center|thumb|Wszechpotężna zdeterminowana Undyne najpoważniejszy boss w całej grze thumb|center|600px|RIP Michuu (*) thumb|600px|center|Walka z Sansem z texture packiem (rozdzielczość 4k) i realistycznym ENB thumb|600px|Ten uczuć|center thumb|center|600px|Bardzo ważny dokumentLinijka dla mnie :') thumb|600px|center|Testament BartaWcześniej dostałam "smoka z piasku" thumb|600px|Rak i jego PP|center thumb|600px|Piękne znalezisko Barta :')|center thumb|600px|center|To także znalazł Bart center|600px|thumb|Dominges wszystkich Domingesów thumb|500px|Czyżby członkowie Undertale Wiki mieli swoje korzenie wśród postaci z Undertale?|center thumb|600px|center|Ta Undyne na końcu xD thumb|600px|center thumb|600px|Tymczasem na fangamerze Undertale XD|center thumb|600px|center|Życie jest jak kino thumb|center Fajna nuta Dobra, przyjacielska rada: ściszcie głośniki/słuchawki zanim to odtworzycie. Naprawdę. center Przypominam o ściszeniu. tu była FP tu była. Pozdrawiam Zadupianów ~ ---- EJ JAK UDAŁO CI SIĘ DOBIĆ NA KONIEC TO ZOSTAW ZNAK PO SOBIE, ZOBACZYMY ILU CZYTELNIKÓW MA KANCIAPA no ja już jestem >20 raz Kto jest istotą najwyższą? Wszechpotężna Sandy ;3 Trochę moich reakcji na różne rzeczy z mojego życia * Kiedy IPki piszą dziwne komentarze * Kiedy na czacie jest bajzel * Kiedy muszę iść na studia * Kiedy Wikia psuje mi wygląd wiki nową nawigacją * Kiedy JavaScript mi nie działa * Kiedy w telefonie mi świruje bateria * Kiedy ASCII art nie wychodzi * Kiedy bugują się prywatne wiadomości * Kiedy nie wiem jak zorganizować profil * Kiedy Mordka nie jest w stanie upolować karaczana * Kiedy się budzę * Kiedy komputer mi laguje * Kiedy na moim tablecie nie da się słuchać muzyki * Kiedy Pokemony nowej generacji są brzydkie * Kiedy tłukę mój ulubiony kubek od zupek chińskich * Kiedy Centrum Społeczności ma nowy wygląd * Kiedy ktoś do mnie dzwoni mimo że mówię że nie mam ochoty * Kiedy metro się spóźnia * Kiedy backplate od GTX-a mi się zgina * Kiedy oryginalny Floyd Rose kosztuje 1500 zł * Kiedy ginę w Undertale * Kiedy nie wiem co napisać w tej liście Reklamy POKÓJ SEKRETÓW Dark Side of the Samu Kanciapka na Simspedii =3 Przypisy